


Under the Mountain

by Jogag_Busang



Series: CERMIN: Jejak Kepenulisan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Multi, Suspense, survive
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Daniel sangat ingin mendaki Gunung Rockred yang berbahaya itu. [Cerpen untuk Survival Event Prompt Ledakan]





	Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah cerpen yang saya ikutkan dalam lomba Survival Event yang diadakan oleh Fanpage FB Indonesian Light Novel, dengan ketentuan tema survival, prompt ledakan, dan word yang tidak boleh lebih dari 5000 kata. Sengaja memberi rating mature karena banyak kata-kata kasarnya. Saya sengaja memublishnya di sini untuk memenuhi permintaan dari beberapa teman saya dan agar dapat dibaca oleh pembaca tentunya : )
> 
> Selamat membaca!

**Under the Mountain**

_Oleh: Jogag Busang_

Benturan yang cukup keras nyaris membuat Daniel semaput. Ini sudah kedua kalinya tejadi, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa bersiap diri. Dirangkulnya tubuh sahabat berwajah pucat. Keringat selaksa tetesan banjir darurat. Gemetar tidak terkendali, lelaki yang sekarang dibaringkan di atas tanah itu masih saja pingsan.

“Kita berdua beruntung,” kata Daniel dengan napas tersengal. Pakaian _scrambling-_ nya kotor karena terlalu sering berguling di atas tanah, menghindari serangan. Rambut dan kulit tampak dekil akibat lama berada di alam terbuka.

Seorang wanita bernama lengkap Azale Laurent, yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, mulai melaknat. Ransel besar di punggung diturunkan, memperlihatkan lekuk badan yang sungguh memesona meski penampilannya—sama seperti Daniel—buruk tak karuan. Hobinya termasuk anti- _mainstream_. Dia suka mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kata-kata sarkasme; bodoh, _goblok_ , tolol, bedebah, tengik, dan macam-macam lagi.

Jika boleh jujur, Daniel sangat membenci sekaligus menghormatinya.

Hati berkontradiksi. Daniel teramat menyesali. Faktanya, dia jelas masih membutuhkan bantuan wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut.

“Dasar kroket, sialan!” seru Azale memaki.

Daniel mengeluh. “Gunung Rockred, bukan kroket, Azale. Kamu pikir gunung ini makanan?”

“Terserah,” Azale menjawab dengan angkuh. “Sebagai seorang lulusan profesor, pengetahuan akademikku jauh melampauimu, Daniel. Memangnya kamu tahu apa?”

Berusaha menghembuskan napas agar dapat menahan diri, Daniel menghempaskan pantatnya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Tangan kurus merengsek tas, mencari botol minuman di tengah gelapnya keadaan. Hanya ada dua senter sebagai penerangan, barang yang awalnya dianggap sebelah mata, kini menjadi aset terpenting.

“Jangan kamu habiskan minumannya, bodoh! Apakah kamu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi jika kita dehidrasi di tengah belantara seperti ini?”

Mengabaikan, Daniel sudah menenggak satu tegukan. “Kamu berisik sekali, Azale. Apakah kamu tidak tahu? Mulutmu itu seperti sumbu kayu. Kamu adalah wanita separuh _Tengu_.”

Seperti biasa, wanita eksentrik tersebut tidak peduli. Mau dikatai sebagai iblis terkutuk sekali pun, tampaknya dia juga sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Azale meraih lembaran kertas dari sakunya yang berisi tulisan tangan serupa coretan dokter—bukan, lebih mirip seperti cakaran ayam, lalu mulai membaca dengan pencahayaan seadanya dari senter—meski dengan dahi berkerut.

Daniel menatap tubuh dingin lelaki yang terbungkus jaket tebal. Jika hanya dilihat sekilas, lelaki itu seolah hanya sedang tidur.

“Maafkan aku, Jacklyn. Semua ini adalah kesalahanku,” bisik Daniel. Hatinya dipenuhi berjuta bongkahan penyesalan. Apabila disentuh, akan timbul bunyi nyut-nyut yang tidak berkesudahan. Perih dan kejam.

Semua malapetaka ini berawal dari satu bulan yang lalu. Tak sengaja, Daniel membaca sebuah artikel yang memuat judul “ _Menguak Misteri Lahar Biru dan Aurora Ajaib di Gunung Rockred”_. Dengan penuh ketekunan, dibacanya penjelasan demi penjelasan. Sebagai seorang petualang sejati, Daniel mendapati dirinya begitu tertantang untuk menyambangi gunung tersebut.

Di dalam artikel tersebut dijelaskan bahwa, gunung Rockred merupakan gunung yang memiliki tinggi sedang, sekitar 3.000-an meter. Menariknya, sebagian puncak dari gunung itu tertutupi salju abadi. Padahal, wilayahnya berada dalam iklim tropis. Lahar yang dimuntahkan ketika gunung ini mengalami erupsi berwarna berbeda dengan gunung kebanyakan, yakni berupa lahar biru. Tambahan lagi mengenai keganjilannya, menurut kabar, pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu, di malam hari yang menggigit, akan muncul goresan warna-warni yang oleh orang setempat dinamai dengan aurora.

Usai membaca, Daniel merasa jiwa mudanya bergejolak. Berbagai fenomena di sekitar gunung Rockred tanpa ampun telah meninggalkan semacam bekas tak kasat mata di sudut batinnya, memaksa diri Daniel untuk bangkit dan merasakan sendiri menjalani tantangan baru di usianya yang sudah menginjak umur dua puluh lima. Dia benar-benar ketagihan menjelajah. Bila tidak segera dicekoki dengan pil _scrambling_ , tubuhnya serasa dilanda mabuk mengejang. Kambuh dan langsung sekarat.

Sayangnya, sesuai dengan nasehat orang bijak, untuk dapat menikmati sebuah keindahan, tentu ada tembok penghalang. Ada rintangan yang diprediksi akan menuai bencana. Mendaki gunung Rockred yang serba misterius adalah tindakan berbahaya. Orang yang keras kepala karena penasaran ingin mencicipinya termasuk ke dalam golongan _jahiliyah_. Namun, layaknya bangau, seperti orang yang sedang mengidam, Daniel tidak menggubris kamus peringatan tadi. Yang diinginkannya hanya satu: _must scrambling it_.

Mungkin inilah yang pernah dinyatakan oleh Zuckerman, bahwa para pendaki gunung memiliki kecenderungan _sensation seeking,_ atau mudahnya, pemburuan sensasi tingkat tinggi. Para _sensation seeker_ menganggap dan menerima risiko sebagai nilai atau harga diri dari sesuatu yang didapatkan dari sensasi atau pengalaman itu sendiri. Pengalaman yang menyenangkan atau pun kurang menyenangkan tersebut akan membentuk _self-esteem_.

Entahlah, Daniel sendiri tidak terlalu tahu. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada orang yang belum pernah merasakannya.

Hanya Jacklyn, teman dekat Daniel sejak SMP, yang kini bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek merangkap animator lepas, yang menyambut dengan antusias ajakan Daniel untuk mendaki. Jacklyn memang tipe orang yang seperti itu; supel dan setia kawan. _Hiking_ jelas bukan hobinya, apalagi sampai _scrambling_. Akan tetapi, jika bersama sahabat, apa pun akan dia lakukan. Semata-mata demi kebersamaan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa tahu bakatnya bakal berguna selama perjalanan nanti.

Kadar pengetahuan Daniel dalam dunia mendaki memang tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Sejak kecil dia menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan alam. Namun, karena gunung yang akan dijamahinya kali ini adalah gunung Rockred, bukan sembarang gunung, rasanya akan terlalu sombong jika tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman sekaligus berwawasan luas mengenai seluk-beluk per-gunung-an. Katakanlah, dia membutuhkan sosok _tour guide about mountain complex_.

Pilihan pertamanya jelas bukan Azale Laurent. Membayangkan Daniel mengajak seseorang yang merupakan kakak kelasnya pada masa SMA, wanita tukang ribut itu, menjadi pemandunya, sama saja dengan mengimajinasikan seekor ayam yang tengah berburu rubah. Alias, tidak mungkin terjadi. Nyatanya, Azale ikut bergabung sebab ngotot mengajukan diri menjadi anggota.

Daniel bukannya langsung menerima Azale, tetapi saat dirinya meminta orang lain untuk dijadikan rekan, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau. Semua menolak mentah-mentah aksi bunuh diri tersebut. Orang waras mana pun seharusnya memang bersikap begitu. Tetapi Daniel sepertinya bukanlah manusia yang berotak seratus persen. Oleh karenanya, dia tidak merasa gentar sebab dihina atau dikatai sebagai _the most crazy person in this year_.

“Sebagai bagian dari detektif bumi, seseorang yang membaktikan hidupnya dengan menjadi Geolog, aku ingin melakukan eksperimen dan observasi mengenai gunung Rockred. Aku ingin membuktikan keobjektifan mengenai fenomena yang terjadi di daerah gunung tersebut. Apakah memang benar demikian, atau hanya suatu kebohongan semata.”

Itulah jawaban Azale ketika ditanya apa alasannya bergabung. Sebuah kata-kata pembuka yang kelihatan manis, sebelum watak beringas yang sesungguhnya ketahuan. Daniel tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Secara pribadi, dia tidak menyukai wanita penganut fanatik paham Darwinian itu. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, dia juga gagal total menemukan pendamping perjalanan yang sesuai.

Akhirnya, dengan menimbang semua kemungkinan, Daniel dan Jacklyn sepakat menerima permintaannya. Mereka bertiga seumpama manusia dengan tujuan _heterogen_ yang memaksakan diri bergabung menjadi satu; Daniel dengan obsesi mendakinya, Jacklyn yang memegang teguh makna persahabatan, dan Azale dengan motivasi ilmiahnya.

Perjalanan dilalui dengan susah payah. Untuk mencapai wilayah di mana gunung Rockred berada, harus melewati arena yang terjal. Berbekal peralatan khusus untuk mendaki; _kernmantel, figure of eight, sling, prusik, bolt, webbing, harness, altimeter, navigasi,_ peta, kompas; selain peralatan dasar tentunya, ketiga orang tersebut memantapkan diri untuk mulai mendaki, dengan Daniel yang mengambil peran sebagai _leader_ nya.

Gunung Rockred memiliki struktur yang unik. Bagian bawah, di lereng gunung tepatnya, terdiri dari berbagai jenis batuan, yang kebanyakan berwarna kemerah-merahan. Kemungkinan besar, dari fakta tersebutlah timbulnya asal mula penamaan ‘Rockred’. Berlanjut menuju tengah-tengah gunung, vegetasi tumbuh subur. Di sini mereka berkemah dan beristirahat, mengisi energi. Semakin ke atas, semangat untuk segera tiba di puncak jelas membara.

Saling bekerja sama, Daniel bertugas menjadi penunjuk jalan. Dia mengecek arah mata angin, medan gunung, ketinggian tempat, dan kondisi udara. Sementara Jacklyn, dia sibuk dengan perlengkapan yang mereka bawa. Sesekali, saat melewati jalan tertentu menuju puncak gunung, Jacklyn terlihat menggambar atau menulis sesuatu dalam kertas catatannya.

“Ini adalah peta darurat kalau turun gunung nanti. Aku pikir kita akan kesulitan menemukan jalan yang mudah dilewati karena gunung ini berkabut dan memiliki rute yang mirip. Jika tersesat, bisa-bisa kita akan terjebak di jalan yang salah. Itu berbahaya. Kita bisa jatuh menuju jurang atau bahkan sungai tidak berpenghuni,” katanya memberitahu.

“Kamu sungguh cerdas, Jack. Kamu adalah otak dalam kelompok ini,” balas Daniel.

Jacklyn terkekeh sejenak mendengar pujian barusan. “Aku sudah biasa berpikir tiga atau empat langkah ke depan, Niel.”

Dua sahabat ini memang mudah sekali mencairkan suasana.

Sedangkan Azale, jangan ditanya. Wanita berambut pendek satu ini sejak tadi sepertinya hanya berkutat pada data-data yang dibawanya. Daniel enggan bertanya lagi. Dia sudah kapok setelah sebelumnya diberi makian sebagai jawaban.

Literan air ditandaskan, pertanda telah tiba di puncak Rockred tersayang. Perasaan haru, kagum, dan takjub menjalar. Mereka, telah berhasil menaklukkan Gunung Rockerd.

Waktu sudah sore menjelang petang di kala mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda. Puncak Rockred yang tidak ditutupi salju terdiri atas dataran yang ditumbuhi sedikit tanaman, tetapi tidak juga dapat dikatakan sebagai tanah gersang. Kawah gunung tampak jelas dari atas sini.

Sisi keingintahuan meluap, Azale tidak bisa berdiam diri. Dituruninya jalan menuju kawah.

Jacklyn memberi tatapan mata kepada Daniel untuk mengikutinya.

“Kenapa harus aku?” Daniel protes.

Mencubiti dagu, Jacklyn berkata, “Karena kamu adalah orang yang sabar saat menghadapinya, Niel.”

Bersungut-sungut bercampur cemberut, Daniel pasrah menurut. Sabar apanya? Dengan kesal, dia menguntit jejak Azale.

“Hei! Bisakah kamu tidak bertindak sembarangan?” Daniel bertanya jengkel. “Jangan memisahkan diri dari kelompok begitu saja!”

Azale, yang hampir sampai di tepian kawah, menoleh. “Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku, idiot!” sahutnya marah.

Demi bermilyar-milyar lalat buah yang pernah diteliti T.H. Morgan! Daniel sampai ikut mengumpat saking geramnya. Terkutuklah Jacklyn yang telah menyuruhnya tadi.

Azale tampaknya tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berdebat dengan Daniel. Dia memilih menyusuri pinggir kawah, lalu mengambil gambar, merekam video, bahkan mencatat sesuatu di beberapa kertas.  Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Lihatlah! Kawah gunung Rockred mengeluarkan lava berwarna biru elektrik yang menakjubkan. Fenomena lahar biru ternyata bukanlah sekadar bualan. _This is really happen._

“ _Sexy_ ,” Azale berkomentar singkat sambil tersenyum, yang di telinga Daniel tak ubahnya pujian mesum. Saking terpesonanya menatap fenomena lahar biru di kawah gunung Rockred, wanita yang memilih melajang ini hanya mematung terbuai.

Mau tidak mau, Daniel juga tertarik. “Apakah kamu tahu apa yang menyebabkan lahar ini berwarna biru?”

Seolah lupa jika sebelumnya beraura merah, Azale melipat tangannya dengan tenang. “Lahar dari gunung Rockred memang berbeda dengan lahar yang dimuntahkan saat erupsi pada umumnya. Menurut ilmuwan, warna biru tersebut disebabkan karena pembakaran gas sulfur yang beraksi dengan oksigen di udara. Pembakaran yang dihasilkan sangat panas, mencapai suhu antara 300 sampai 600 derajat _celcius_. Jadilah pembakaran itu menghasilkan warna biru seperti api pada kompor gas,” ujarnya seolah menceritakan kelahiran seorang bayi.

“Ah, sebenarnya kita tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan kawah. Dasar tolol. Tapi untuk gunung Rockred, kurasa tidak masalah. Jurang kawahnya cukup dalam,” Azale mengerling kepada Daniel, ”kamu tidak perlu takut. Santai saja, _goblok_.”

Bagi Daniel, penjelasan yang diberikan Azale sangat menarik untuk disimak; jika saja Azale mau menghilangkan embel-embel majas penghinaannya.

Langit sudah gelap saat Daniel berhasil menyeret Azale dari daerah kawah. Dua tenda sudah siap. Jacklyn memang dapat diandalkan dalam urusan membangun tenda nyaman. Ini adalah hal yang sangat dikuasainya.

“Apakah aurora di sini memang tampak?” Jacklyn bertanya setelah menyalakan api unggun, satu-satunya cara untuk membasmi hawa pembeku.

Azale menambahkan ranting kayu. “Sepertinya orang-orang sinting di artikel itu salah terka. Tidak mungkin di sini ada aurora, tolol,” jawabnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan. Sepertinya, jaket tebal tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

“Kenapa tidak mungkin?” Daniel menyambung pertanyaan. “Selain untuk menaklukkan gunung Rockred, menikmati sebagian puncak bersalju, dan melihat lahar biru, sebenarnya aku juga penasaran ingin menyaksikan aurora.”

Azale berdecak gemas. “Ya ampun, tampaknya hanya aku di sini yang mengerti betul mengenai gunung Rockred. Kalian berdua mendaki hanya untuk bersenang-senang, dasar bodoh.”

Tersinggung, Daniel hampir memprotes jika tidak didahului oleh Jacklyn yang berkata, “Jujur saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana aurora bisa terjadi. Bisakah kamu menjelaskannya, Azale? Aku sedang berpikir berapa lama kita akan di sini untuk menunggu aurora muncul.”

Azale tersenyum pedas. “Tampaknya aku memang harus memberi kuliah singkat kepada dua manusia tidak berotak ini,” ucapnya, bergaya seumpama dosen Geologi paling menyebalkan. “Baiklah, biar kujelaskan supaya kepala kalian tahu. Aurora adalah fenomena alam berupa pancaran cahaya yang menyala pada lapisan _ionosfer_ dari sebuah planet sebagai akibat adanya interaksi antara medan magnetik yang dimiliki planet tersebut, dengan partikel bermuatan yang dipancarkan matahari.

“Ada tiga hal penting yang berkaitan dengan proses terbentuknya aurora, yaitu medan magnetik suatu planet, di sini tentu saja planet Bumi, lalu angin matahari, dan interaksi partikel-partikel atmosfer bumi dengan partikel bermuatan dari matahari, sebut saja plasma. Saat mendekati medan magnet Bumi, maka plasma akan tertarik ke kutub-kutub Bumi. Kemudian, plasma bertemu dengan partikel atmosfer bumi, terjadilah eksitasi-relaksasi elektron, sehingga memendarkan warna yang indah.”

Jacklyn membalas dengan anggukan paham. Sedangkan Daniel, mengerti satu kalimat pun tidak. Dia mengaku parah dalam istilah semacam patikel, plasma, dan saudara-saudaranya.

“Sederhananya, Daniel bodoh, angin matahari yang membawa pancaran plasma mendekati bumi, lalu plasma itu tertarik ke pusat magnet Bumi, yaitu kutub utara dan selatan. Saat plasma ini bertemu partikel atmosfer Bumi, terjadilah interaksi di antara keduanya sehingga memendarkan warna yang indah, itulah aurora. Kamu sudah paham, tengik?”

Demi mendengar keterangan Azale yang berbusa, Daniel ingin sekali muntah.

“Jadi, aurora tidak mungkin terjadi di sini?” Jacklyn berusaha menarik kesimpulan.

 _“Bingo!”_ sahut Azale.

Daniel menyatukan jari-jarinya. “Kalau begitu, yang dilihat orang-orang di sekitar langit Rockred sebenarnya apa jika bukan aurora?”

“Ah, aku senang kamu menanyakan hal semacam ini, bedebah,” Azale kembali tersenyum senang. “Itu juga yang sedang kupelajari di sini. Mengapa aku sampai ngotot ingin bergabung dengan kalian. Untuk fenomena lahar biru, aku sudah bisa menduga hal itu memang benar. Tapi aurora? Nanti dulu.”

“Kapan kamu akan mulai melakukan penelitianmu di sini, Azale? Besok? Aku merencanakan untuk bermalam selama dua hari saja, setelah itu kita pulang.”

“Sepertinya begitu,” jawab Azale dengan muram. “Malam ini kita harus beristirahat, kan?”

“Tentu saja, Azale. Memangnya kamu mau meneliti apa saat kondisimu sudah tidak _fit_?” kata Daniel, bermaksud menggoda.

Azale mengerucutkan bibirnya, hendak membalas dengan menyerang balik, tetapi dia menyadari bahwa ucapan Daniel ada benarnya.

“Kali ini aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, brengsek. Jadi simpan saja amunisimu untuk besok.”

Azale meninggalkan api unggun lebih dulu, lantas menyelusup ke dalam tenda yang berukuran lebih kecil, muat untuk dirinya sendiri dan bergelung tidur.

Daniel dan Jacklyn meneladani tingkah laku Azale. Api unggun dimatikan sampai yakin betul mati. Daniel tidak mau ada risiko sekecil apa pun jika ada kesalahan mengenai api unggun. Pengalamannya menjadi anggota Pramuka saat SMA diakuinya sangat bermanfaat sekarang.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, dua puluh menit kemudian setelah berbaring di tenda sebelah Azale yang berukuran lebih besar, Daniel mendengar Jacklyn mendengkur.

Daniel sendiri tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Dia masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa persiapannya sebulan lalu untuk mendaki gunung Rockred menjadi kenyataan kini. Menjajal masuk ke alam mimpi lebih cepat, Daniel mengangkupkan selimut sampai menutupi kepala. Sayangnya, mata Daniel memaksa terus membuka.

Berposisi telentang, mendadak Daniel merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Semacam ada getaran kecil yang samar, berulang dari bawah tanah. Jika Daniel menganggap bahwa getaran itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya, dia jelas salah besar. Malah, dari menit ke menit, getaran tadi semakin mengguncang.

Duduk tegak. Degupnya berdetak dua kali lipat, seolah ada jantung ganda di dalam rongga dada. Firasat Daniel sangat buruk akan kenyataan barusan.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Mata sempurna sudah insomnia. Sia-sialah dia berselimut tadi.

“Jack, Jack, Jacklyn,” Daniel memanggil sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh sahabat yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Jacklyn menggeliat enggan, tetapi akhirnya bersiaga. “Ada apa, Niel?” tanyanya sambil mengucek mata, mencoba mengusir kantuk penggoda.

“Kamu tidak merasa ada yang bergetar?” Daniel bertanya cemas.

“Apa yang bergetar?”

“Seperti ada gempa bumi kecil. Kamu tidak merasakannya? Coba berhenti dulu, jangan bergerak.”

Jacklyn mengikuti intruksi dari Daniel, memasang indra pendengar dan peraba lebih _intens_. “Kamu benar, Niel,” ucapnya sambil menoleh cepat. “Ayo, kita bangunkan Azale! Dia harus tahu tentang hal ini!”

Keduanya segera bergegas, sementara getaran merambat membesar.

Azale ternyata sudah bangun. “Aku juga merasakannya, bodoh! Aku sejak tadi berpikir mengenai—“

_BUM!_

Daniel terlempar ke belakang. Tubuhnya mendarat dengan keras di atas tanah, membuat tulang-tulangnya serasa patah. Diliriknya Jacklyn dan Azale. Kondisi mereka berdua tidak lebih baik. Azale mengumpat keras-keras usai terlempar, sedangkan Jacklyn cukup parah, punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. Sudut bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata _“Aww”_ sambil meringis kesakitan.

Telinga dipasang baik-baik. Penglihatan ditajamkan. Daniel berusaha beradaptasi dari keadaan. Suara ledakan tadi tampaknya berasal dari arah kawah gunung. Ada warna biru elektrik menyala yang meluber dari kawah, turun begitu saja di sisi gunung bersamaan dengan suara ledakan tadi. Apabila benar demikian, ini pertanda yang sangat gawat.

Ledakan lahar tersebut menimbulkan bekas guncangan yang masih ada. Daniel merasa tanah di sekitarnya tetap bergetar meski semakin pelan.

“Kita harus turun gunung sekarang!” seru Daniel memutuskan. “Sudah tidak aman lagi berada di sini. Kita bisa terperangkap.”

“Kamu benar, Daniel. Kita harus turun sekarang,” Jacklyn membalas meski sambil berbaring.

Azale bangkit, memasang wajah serius. “Kalau begitu, ayo kita berkemas. Akan kuceritakan beberapa hal yang kuketahui tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang, tapi kita harus menjauh dulu dari area ini.”

Sama-sama mengangguk, Daniel dan Jacklyn menyudahi perundingan. Daniel membantu menarik Jacklyn untuk berdiri.

“Kamu baik-baik saja, Jack?”

“Secara fisik aku jelas tidak baik-baik saja, tapi secara mental aku masih sehat.”

Daniel melepas napas lega. Setidaknya dia tahu, walau terlihat lemah dari luar, sahabatnya tersebut memiliki keberanian sekeras baja.

Tenda dibiarkan saja. Daniel tahu ini bukan cara yang bijak. Namun dalam kondisi terjepit, mengurangi beban adalah langkah yang paling masuk akal untuk mempercepat gerak. Tidak lupa, senter dihidupkan untuk menerangi jalan.

“Jadi, katakanlah, Azale. Apa yang kamu tahu tadi?” Daniel bertanya setelah mereka bertiga mulai merayap menuruni gunung.

“Jangan sekarang, dungu! Fokus saja dengan jalanmu. Jangan sampai terpeleset,” Azale mengomel menasehati.

Jacklyn, yang punggungnya masih kesakitan, hanya mampu berjalan pelan. Dia berada paling belakang dalam rombongan.

Azale memandang Jacklyn tidak sabar. “Bisakah kamu berjalan lebih cepat, bodoh? Kamu bisa mati jika langkahmu sepeti siput.”

“Azale!” Daniel berseru marah, sebelum Jacklyn membuka suara. “Bisakah kamu tidak marah-marah terus seperti orang kesurupan?”

Sambil melewati batu besar, Azale menjawab, “Aku tidak marah, brengsek! Aku hanya ingin kita bertiga selamat.”

Daniel memegangi ranselnya yang berat. “Iya, aku tahu. Tapi bukan kamu pemimpin di dalam ekspedisi gila ini, Azale.”

Azale berdecak geram. “Dalam situasi yang berbahaya, bisa-bisanya kamu bersikap egois, idiot. Aku sungguh heran.“ Kata-katanya sinis, serupa dengan cabai merah.

Daniel berhenti untuk menunggu Jacklyn yang tertinggal. “Bagiku, teman adalah segalanya. Kamu boleh menjadi orang genius, pintar menguasai rumus yang bahkan tidak kupahami, tetapi silakan jika kamu ingin selamat seorang diri.”

Daniel menarik tangan Jacklyn, membantunya untuk tetap tegak.

Jackyln menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh penghargaan. “ _Thanks_ , Niel.”

Merasa menonton kisah _melowdrama_ , Azale bergidik. Dia tidak memperhatikan  ke belakang lagi, sebab baginya, perdebatan sudah usai. Azale memiliki prioritas yang lebih dicemaskan ketimbang khawatir pada kawan, meski dia tahu betul, tindakannya telah memancing singa yang sedang kelaparan.

“Aku tahu kalian berdua saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain, tetapi saat ini kita adalah satu tim. Apa yang terjadi dengan satu anggota, kita harus ikut menanggungnya,” Jacklyn menuangkan unek-unek yang sejak lama ditahan. Dia lantas menatap punggung Azale sebagai ganti memandang wajahnya untuk berbicara, “Azale, tolong hargai sesama anggota. Aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang paling cepat tanggap dengan keadaan walau tidak kamu jelaskan lebih dulu alasannya. Tapi kumohon satu hal kepadamu, perhatikanlah manusia yang ada di sekelilingmu juga.”

Mencerna kalimat Jacklyn, Azale berhenti selama sedetik untuk menyahut, “Baiklah. Aku paham maksudmu, Tuan Sok.”

Daniel tersenyum, seolah senyumannya jika diterjemahkan dalam kata-kata menjadi, _“Rasakan, Azale. Tahu rasa kamu dinasehati oleh partnerku.”_

“Dan untukmu, Daniel,” Jacklyn memutar kepalanya, “Jangan suka membuat onar.”

“Ha? Kenapa aku juga disalahkan?” Daniel memprotes, senyumannya luntur sudah.

“Ini bukan tentang saling menyalahkan. Azale tadi benar, Niel. Meski kamu adalah _leader_ , keadaan mengharuskan kita untuk dapat berpikir logis dan jernih. Biarkan orang yang lebih mengerti yang mengarahkan.”

Walau cemberut, Daniel tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju. Mereka bertiga kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Kesenyapan kata-kata dihiasi dengan bunyi derap kaki.

“Jam berapa kira-kira sekarang?” tanya Jacklyn setelah beberapa saat.

“Aku tidak menghitung,” Daniel-lah yang menjawab. “Jam tanganku ada di dalam tas, dan aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, tertutup banyak barang.”

“Dasar tolol. Katamu kau ini petualang sejati, membaca waktu tanpa melihat jam saja tidak bisa,” Azale menyindir.

“Hei!  Memangnya kamu tahu jam berapa sekarang? Kalau kamu tahu, jawab saja langsung. Sekali lagi kamu berkata—“

“Daniel,” Jacklyn menginterupsi, memajang wajah mengingatkan tanpa suara: jangan membuat kerusuhan, jaga kekompakan.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu apa mak—“

Daniel mendadak menghentikan ucapan.

Jacklyn, yang ada di sampingnya menoleh, “Ada apa, Niel?”

Cemas terang-terangan, Daniel berhenti melangkah. “Aku merasa ada getaran lagi, Jack.”

“Kalau begitu apa lagi?” Azale berkacak pinggang. “Ayo, kita harus lebih cepat! Kita belum berada pada daerah yang aman!” serunya memberi perintah.

Tanpa disuruh oleh Azale pun, Daniel sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Masalahnya, dia sudah lelah bercekcok dengan wanita berpendirian keras tersebut.

Menapak langkah demi langkah, Daniel mendapati kakinya sulit untuk bisa berjalan dengan tegak sementara tanah yang menjadi pijakannya kembali menegang.

Daniel hendak menerobos tanaman semak-semak agar cepat melintas sebelum sebuah seruan menggema dari belakangnya.

“Awas, Daniel!”

_BUUMM!!_

Letusan lagi. Bergemuruh kembali.

Tulang punggung Daniel terasa didorong. Dia tersungkur di tanah. Untungnya, hanya lutut dan telapak tangannya yang terasa perih akibat bertabrakan dengan kerikil. Bumi terus berguncang, mendatangkan sensasi dag dig dug pada jantung yang berubah menjadi level ganda. Daniel sampai lupa apa yang harus dilakukan. Pikirannya terasa semrawut mendapati nasib mereka yang kini sangat buruk.

Di kejauhan, letupan dari kawah gunung bukan hanya lahar, tetapi bercampur dengan material yang lebih padat. Apa pun itu, Daniel tidak mau pusing memikirkannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, mereka harus tiba di dasar gunung dengan segera.

Berusaha beradaptasi usai guncangan melambat, Daniel membuka mata.

“Jacklyn!” Daniel berseru kaget saat menyaksikan tubuh sahabatnya tersebut menggelepar di atas tanah dingin akibat letusan.

Demi pemandangan apa pun yang indah, Jacklyn telah menyelamatkan Daniel. Daniel sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika menyadari satu fakta mengharukan sekaligus memedihkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Batin Daniel setengah hancur. Dia rasa, beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka sedang bergembira karena berhasil menaklukkan gunung Rockred. Mereka masih menikmati pemandangan lahar biru, masih bersuka ria berbicara tentang aurora. Namun, mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Dan begitulah, kisah petualangan mereka bertiga yang harus berakhir dengan tragis.

 _‘Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh, Daniel’_ , suara batinnya menyeruak, memutus rangkaian cerita yang mengakibatkan kefatalan perjalanan tersebut.

Daniel memandang gunung Rockred dengan lebih detail. Kegelapan malam yang pekat berpadu dengan kabut tebal membuat gunung itu terkesan misterius. Bahasa gaibnya adalah angker. Daniel, dengan pandangan yang sudah lebih terbuka, baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia dan Azale kini sedang berhenti sejenak dari pelarian, mendiskusikan tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya.

“Kamu bisa membaca tulisan di kertas itu, Azale?” tanya Daniel setelah menenangkan hati.

“Aku tidak bisa membaca satu pun petunjuk yang ditulis Jacklyn.” Jawaban Azale yang terkesan getir barusan membuat Daniel berpikir, ternyata wanita ini bisa juga berkata baik-baik tanpa perlu diberi tambahan kata-kata kotor koleksinya.

“Tulisan Jacklyn tidak bisa dibaca karena tadi terjatuh, rusak terkena tanah,’ lanjut Azale dengan raut muram. Sepertinya, secuek-cueknya Azale dengan orang lain, saat melihat Jacklyn yang tidak berdaya, dia pastilah ikut berempati juga.

Azale lalu meremas kertas Jacklyn. “Pokoknya, untuk saat ini, kita sudah tidak bisa lagi mengandalkan catatan Jacklyn. Kita harus berusaha sendiri untuk bisa selamat,” Azale berkata dengan tekad kuat. Dibuangnya kertas tadi sembarangan.

“Tapi bagaimana? Apa kamu mau bekerja sama denganku?” Daniel bertanya penuh ironi. “Aku sadar, Azale. Sejak awal perjalanan, kita sering sekali bertengkar, meski karena masalah yang sepele. Tampaknya sulit bagi kita berdua untuk menyatukan ide.”

“Jangan menangis begitu, Daniel brengsek.” Azale tersenyum menghina. “Aku juga tahu tentang hal itu.”

“Dan ngomong-ngomong…” Daniel ingin membuat pengakuan, “kalau kamu mau menyalahkanku karena semua ini, aku tidak keberatan.”

Azale berdiri sambil menggeleng singkat, lantas mulai berorasi. “Sebelum bergabung dengan kalian, aku memiliki alasan tertentu yang pasti membuatku terlihat nekat. Menurutmu, kenapa aku begitu ngotot ingin bergabung? Yah, aku menyadari kalau alasanku sebelumnya tidak terlalu tepat. Aku memang ingin meneliti gunung Rockred, ingin membuktikan kebenaran mengenai fenomena disekitarnya. Tetapi sejujurnya, bukan itu saja yang kucari. Hanya ada satu hal penting yang paling kuinginkan dari petualangan ini.”

Azale menjeda kalimatnya, membuat ruang dengan menarik napas panjang. “Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang teman,” katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mata Daniel membulat. Rasanya dia tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

“Jadi, k-kau…”

“Iya. Oh, ayolah. Kau sudah mengerti betul watak dan sifatku, Daniel dungu. Kepandaian sering kali memang membuat orang melupakan orang lain dan akhirnya kita dijauhi karena banyak yang iri, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan demikian. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau lagi membahasnya. Intinya, aku memiliki informasi penting yang mungkin bisa membuat kita selamat. Mungkin.”

Daniel, yang duduk sambil memegangi senter, hanya dapat terdiam. Dia sedang berusaha keras memahami wanita di hadapannya. Yang, entah mengapa, menjadi penuh kasih saat menceritakan keputusannya.

Ha? Penuh kasih? Daniel rasanya ingin tertawa.

“Kalau begitu, katakanlah, Azale.”

“Sebelum kita berangkat, aku mencari semua informasi mengenai gunung Rockred. Dan memang benar, gunung ini sangat berbahaya. Gunung ini bisa meletus kapan saja. Erupsinya memang berbeda dari gunung kebanyakan. Gunung Rockred… bisa _meledak_. Ada empat tahapan ledakannya. Setiap ledakan semakin meningkat ke level material yang lebih berbahaya. Kita baru mengalami kedua kali, dan kita beruntung masih selamat. Tapi… untuk yang ketiga, atau yang paling buruk, yang keempat….”

Azale bahkan sampai sulit untuk berkata. “Dan jangka agar tidak terkena imbas ledakannya adalah dengan berada di dasar gunung. Itu adalah jarak yang aman.”

Daniel memasang wajah serius, dan anehnya, dia tampak tenang. Pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun mendaki memang telah membuat dirinya ditumbuhi keberanian sekuat cula badak. Tidak gentar di tengah-tengah kondisi yang paling kritis sekali pun.

“Jadi, kita harus turun dengan cepat dan tiba di bawah gunung saat fajar nanti?”

Azale mengangguk. “Tapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Jacklyn? Kita harus sangat cepat. Aku tidak mau membawa tas berat ini lagi. Biarkan saja kutinggal di sini. Tapi Jackyln? Apa dia memang harus ditinggal?”

Daniel berdiri sambil melotot marah. “Kamu gila, Azale! Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jacklyn begitu saja. Kamu pikir Jacklyn bisa kausamakan dengan ranselmu itu?”

Azale tidak terima. “Hei! Aku tidak menyuruhmu meninggalkannya, tengik! Aku hanya bertanya. Prinsipku adalah, jika dua orang bisa selamat, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada kita semua mati?”

Benar, kan? Tanpa Jacklyn, mereka kembali bertengkar.

Daniel tidak mau memperkeruh suasana. “Aku juga akan meninggalkan ranselku di sini. Aku akan menggendong Jacklyn,” katanya menetapkan keputusan. Dia segera mengambil barang seperlunya. Senter kepala dipakai, sementara yang manual ditinggal.

“Sekarang sudah sekitar jam sepuluh. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!” seru Azale.

Tiga setengah jam lamanya mereka tenggelam dalam pengejaran waktu. Sesungguhnya Daniel tahu dia bisa cepat. Di sekolah dan kampus dulu, dia nomor satu dalam hal kecepatan. _Speed_. Berlari _marathon_ , sepak bola, _futsal_ , atau olahraga apa pun yang membutuhkan kecepatan, dialah jagoannya. Namun karena ada Jacklyn di punggungnya, kecepatannya jelas tidak sempurna. Beruntunglah bobot Jacklyn tidak terlalu berat. Selain itu, pengalaman lagi-lagi merupakan suatu keunggulan, bahkan untuk ukuran otak Daniel yang berkapasitas rendah, tidak terlalu pandai (bodoh yang diperhalus maksudnya), kekurangan semacam ini bisa diadaptasi.

_BUUUMMM!!!_

Ledakan. Lagi. Yang ketiga kali. Lebih keras. Lebih menakuti.

Daniel sekarang sudah siap sejak tadi. Dia berhenti dari lari gila-gilaan. Pelan-pelan meletakkan Jacklyn di tanah, lalu bertiarap dalam guncangan. Entah asap atau kabut, yang mendadak menyebar. Baunya ternyata cukup menyengat. Daniel berusaha mencari masker di antara barang seadanya tadi, lalu buru-buru memakainya. Dia juga memakaikannya pada Jacklyn.

“Kamu baik-baik saja?!” tanya Daniel dari balik masker, setengah berteriak, khawatir. Sebenci-bencinya Daniel kepada Azale, dia jelas peduli dengannya.

 “ _Sulfur!_ Hati-hati!” Azale menjawab dengan berseru, meski tidak sambung dengan pertanyaan Daniel. Memilih menyingkat untuk menghemat energi.

Daniel mengangguk paham.

Berbeda dengan ledakan pertama dan kedua yang hanya guncangan disertai lahar, yang ketiga kali ini membawa material vulkanisme yang lebih parah. _Eflata_ atau _piroklastika_. Menyembur begitu saja. Mulai dari batu apung, _scoria_ , pasir, sampai pada _lapilli_. Mereka berdua lebih sulit untuk berlindung.

“Ayo, bergerak! Lebih cepat lagi! Jangan sampai kita terperangkap pada ledakan keempat! Kerikil dan bom vulkanik, keparat! Materialnya akan semakin besar! Kita harus sampai saat sebelum matahari terbit!” Azale berseru, yang bagi Daniel lebih mirip salakan anjing, tetapi bagi Azale sendiri ini adalah upaya menyemangati.

Kaki rasanya remuk. Punggung Daniel apalagi. Keringat dia rasa sudah mengembun berliter-liter. Bajunya buruk rupa. Namun, dia tidak mengeluh. Tidak sama sekali. Sejak melihat Jacklyn pingsan, dia sudah siap menanggung segala risiko.

Daniel butuh alat pencepat kaki. Di tengah-tengah kegelisahannya saat berlari, Daniel berdoa; semoga di masa depan, ada seorang ilmuwan yang dapat menciptakan sepatu terbang untuk segala kondisi.

Matahari mulai terlihat mengintip tiga jam kemudian. Pancaran samar cahaya merahnya adalah sesuatu yang Daniel rindukan. Tetapi—

_BUUUUMMMM!!!!_

Tamat. Berakhir sudah. Cerita telah sampai pada _ending_.

Daniel mendarat dengan sangat tajam. Tubuh bagian depanlah yang lebih dulu menyelungsup. Walhasil, membuat napasnya berkedut tidak karuan. Jacklyn yang juga ikut ambruk dibaringkan dan segera diberi pertolongan lanjutan oleh Daniel.

 “Kih… tha… sela… mat…”

Ucapan Azale yang tersendat-sendat itu memang benar. Mereka telah selamat. Di bawah gunung. Jauh dari puncak yang berbahaya.

Sinar matahari berwarna merah. Serupa darah yang diayak pada arang.

‘ _Ah, betapa indahnya bisa menyaksikan_ sunset’, demikianlah Daniel merenung.

“Azale, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Daniel.

“Aku baik-baik saja, idiot! Bahkan jika kamu bertanya kepadaku tentang teori _overlapping_ , aku masih dapat menjelaskannya dengan baik.”

Daniel tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Kaku juga rasanya pada mulut karena terlalu lama tegang.

Sepuluh menit sejak dibaringkan dan diberi pertolongan lanjutan, lelaki yang semula pingsan itu perlahan mendapat kesadaran. Kelopak mata bergerak-gerak. Tangan meraba-raba.

“Jacklyn?” Daniel dan Azale memanggil bersamaan, lalu mendekat di samping kanan-kiri Jacklyn.

Jacklyn merasa terkejut saat memandang ke sekeliling. “Aku ada di mana? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Bagaimana dengan perjalanan kita?” tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Daniel ber- _huff_ panjang. Dia merasa lega luar biasa. Rongga dada terasa ringan seketika saat Daniel dapat melihat manik hitam milik Jacklyn itu.

“Bagaimana kita bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana kita bisa melewati letusan gunung Rockred?” Jacklyn masih saja belum puas bertanya.

Daniel hanya terdiam, tidak menyahut sama sekali. Dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan kepada Jacklyn dari bagian mana. Dia masih lumayan trauma mengingat. Yang jelas, satu hal yang sangat dia syukuri. Mereka bertiga telah selamat dari maut.

**Selesai**

**Author's Note:**

> Cerpen ini mendapat juara satu dalam lomba Survival Event tersebut. Agak sulit memang membuat cerpen dengan tema survival, ditambah prompt yang mengharuskan adanya ledakan, tapi saya berusaha untuk menyelesaikan cerpen ini sampai akhir. Apa yang paling bahagia adalah ketika saya mengetik kata "selesai" di akhir cerpen ini. Rasanya sungguh membahagiakan bisa menyelesaikan tantangan menulis di tengah kesibukan. Dan... ada satu tokoh yang namanya terinspirasi dari nama teman saya, meski hanya teman di dunia maya, tapi saya beruntung dapat mengenal dan belajar banyak dari dia.


End file.
